Lonely promise
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Dejaste una herida muy grande en mi Serena. Supiste desde siempre que haría lo que fuera por volver a verte ¿No es verdad? Si esos eran tus deseos los iba a respetar. Por ti, para cumplir tu sueño y el mío yo me convertiría en el mejor maestro pokémon. Y cuando lo hubiera logrado iría con una sonrisa a tu lado.


Lonely promise

— "¡La última batalla por el torneo de campeones mundial está por iniciar! ¡El Campeón de Hoen, Steven vs El Campeón de la región de Kalos, Satoshi!"

En los altavoces resonaba por todos lados aquella frase y segundos después la multitud aclamó el inicio del mejor torneo de campeonato jamás antes visto. Estaba por comenzar la batalla que haría que finalmente cumpliera mi promesa.

Cuando los rayos del sol acariciaron mi piel y pude ver el estadio repleto de espectadores supe que finalmente todo mi esfuerzo había valido la pena por el simple hecho de estar ahí. Había logrado convertirme en un entrenador pokémon reconocido y si lograba salir victorioso finalmente habría cumplido su sueño…

El sueño que ella tenía y había dejado para mí.

Serena…

Me pregunto si ella estará mirándome desde donde quiera que esté.

.

.

.

Mi infancia hasta cierto punto no fue la vida tranquila de cualquier niño, lejos de crecer en un cálido hogar fui criado por una madre soltera, nunca supe quien fue mi padre ni me intereso saberlo, todo lo que tenía era a mi madre y en aquellos tiempos eso me bastaba para ser feliz. Ella trabajaba como ayudante en una panadería, a pesar de que el trabajo no aportaba muchos ingresos eran los suficientes para tener una buena calidad de vida.

Sin embargo, mi madre murió de una terrible enfermedad del corazón y me quede huérfano a los 8 años. Debido a que no tenía familiares termine en el orfanato de Kanto.

El orfanato no era un mal lugar, había muchos niños, todos actuaban como si fueran una familia, una a la que yo no quería pertenecer pues ya había perdido a la única persona que consideraba mi familia. Permanecí alejado de los niños durante los primeros meses, recuerdo claramente haber escuchado a una de las encargadas decirle al resto de los huérfanos que me dejaran solo por un tiempo pues acababa de perder a mi madre y era normal que quisiera estar alejado de todo lo que me rodeaba.

La soledad era la mejor compañía para mí, sin embargo, una niña de cortos cabellos dorados y ojos zafiro continuamente intentaba hacerse mi amiga. Trate de ignorarla lo más que pude hasta que al final me saco de mis casillas y le grite que no quería tener nada que ver con una huérfana como ella, su hermano mayor, me propino un buen derechazo y habría seguido golpeándome si no fuera porque una chica de cabellera color miel le ordeno que se detuviera en tono de regaño.

-Citron, no puedes estar golpeando a cualquiera que haga llorar a Yurika-chan. ¡La haces llorar a un más! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no le gustan las peleas!

Mientras yo me limpiaba la sangre de mi labio roto él miró a su hermanita y bajo la mirada, la niña rubia estaba sollozando pidiendo en un murmullo que no volviera a actuar tan impulsivamente.

-L-Lo siento Yurika… no quería… perdóname por hacerte llorar-abrazó a su hermana con tanta dulzura y calidez… casi no podía creer que ese mismo niño que segundos antes me había golpeado con todas las ganas de matarme hubiera cambiado su actitud tan rápidamente.

-Y tú-la pelimiel volteó su mirada hacia mi frunciendo el ceño-¡Esa no es forma de comportarse con una niña que solo quiere tu amistad! Yurika solo estaba preocupada de verte tan solitario. Tú tienes tus motivos para querer mantenerte aislado, pero ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar al menos por un segundo que no eres el único que perdió a un ser querido? ¡Qué persona más egoísta! ¡No estamos en este orfanato porque queramos! Diversas situaciones nos trajeron hasta aquí y es precisamente porque entendemos el dolor de perder a una familia que Yurika y los demás niños no querían verte tan aislado. Ella al igual que todos aquí solo quería volverte parte de nuestra familia para que de esa manera dejaras de sentirte tan solo.

Sus palabras tan directas me hicieron abrir los ojos, después de todo ella tenía razón, yo solo estaba pensando en mí mismo y auto-compadeciéndome del destino que me tocó vivir, lamentando la perdida de mi madre cuando sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a traerla de vuelta. Ignore por completo que podía haber niños en peor situación que yo y le hable de manera cruel a esa niña que solo buscaba mi amistad.

-Lo siento…-me disculpe cabizbajo, no sé qué expresión habrá puesto ella al oírme decir aquello, pero me hubiera gustado poder verla.

-Hey, no hay cuidado-ella se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que en tan solo un instante yo me perdiera en sus peculiares orbes zafiro-Sé que has tenido tiempos difíciles, pero alejarte de todos no te ayudara a sobre llevar tu perdida-ella sonrió dulcemente-Seamos amigos, te ayudare a superar el dolor que te embarga-ella extendió su mano hacia a mí.

Decir que me sorprendí fue poco, sencillamente estaba anonadado esa niña que despedía tanta gentileza generaba que un extraño sentimiento revoloteara en mi interior… inconscientemente moví mi mano hacia la suya y la estreche mientras seguía perdido en sus azules ojos.

-No esperaba menos de Serena, siempre logrando hacer que hasta la persona más aislada se vuelva su amigo-una chica de cabellos naranjas.

-Bien niño, bienvenido al club de los "Serena-nos-obliga-a-ser-amigos" tienes membrecía exclusiva de por vida-dijo en tono burlón un joven de cabellos cafés.

A partir de ese momento me hice más unido a Brock, Misty, Citron, Yurika y especialmente Serena. Nosotros seis estábamos casi siempre juntos. Ellos se convirtieron en mi familia. Por lo general Brock era la cabeza del grupo, era el mayor de nosotros y el más responsable así que se aseguraba de que no termináramos metidos en problemas. Nos recordaba hacer nuestras tareas y nos ayudaba mucho con los estudios en cosas que no entendíamos de las institutrices del orfanato.

Misty era alguien muy persuasiva, muy continuamente convenció a las secretarias y otras autoridades del orfanato para que nos dejaran salir a expediciones en el bosque verde con fines a académicos. Aunque ahí había muchos pokémon tipo bicho a los que a ella le desagradaban se forzaba por hacernos compañía y obtener el permiso ya que a nosotros nos gustaba mucho salir el ambiente algo estresante y a veces depresivo del orfanato.

En una de nuestras expediciones Serena encontró a un pikachu mal herido que aparentemente había sido atacado por una banda de spearows. Lo llevamos al centro pokémon y le recomendaron reposo. Como no estaban permitidos los pokémon dentro del orfanato le ayudamos a ocultarlo mientras se recuperaba.

Ese Pikachu le tomo un gran cariño a Serena al grado de que luego de recuperarse quiso quedarse con ella. Era un pokémon tan astuto que de alguna manera se las ingenió para no ser descubierto en el orfanato.

Pikachu y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de que yo fuera cercano a Serena así que cuando ella no nos veía continuamente peleábamos. Ese pokémon eléctrico a veces me sacaba de mis casillas. Pero tuvimos que aprender a llevarnos bien por Serena así que terminamos siendo "buenos amigos". Al menos éramos capaces de tolerarnos.

\- ¿Estás interesada en las batallas pokémon? -pregunté extrañado luego de que ella hiciera un comentario referente al torneo pokémon del que anteriormente habíamos escuchado.

\- ¡Si! Tú también quieres ser un maestro pokémon ¿Verdad Satoshi?

A decir verdad, yo no estaba muy interesado en los pokémon en general. Pero en este mundo casi todo estaba relacionado con ellos. Si alguien decidía volverse entrenador pokémon, a la edad de 15 años podía ir a los laboratorios de investigación y recibir un pokémon, pokedex y pokebolas para su viaje de entrenamiento. El motivo por el que yo estaba interesado en los pokémon era debido al entusiasmo de Serena por ellos. Si el sueño de Serena era ser una entrenadora pokémon, en ese caso yo quería estar ahí para apoyarla por eso quería convertirme en su rival, para ayudar de forma directa en su crecimiento como entrenadora.

-Por supuesto. ¡Ambos seremos maestros pokémon! ¡Esforcémonos al máximo para alcanzar nuestras metas!

\- En ese caso ¡Viajemos juntos! Tú y yo recorreremos todas las regiones. Hay muchos combates y pokémon por conocer esperándonos así que ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que iré contigo!

\- ¿Lo prometes? -ella me sonrió cálidamente

-Claro, es una promesa.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Estoy segura de que nuestro viaje será muy divertido! ¿Verdad Pikachu?

\- ¡Pika, pika!

Fue porque todos ellos amaban a los pokémon, que yo a quien en un principio no le interesaba el tema, me fui involucrando cada vez más en el mundo de los pokémon. Todos ellos tenían metas que alcanzar, Brock, Misty, Citron, incluso Yurika, sus deseos de llegar a ser grandes doctores, coordinadores, líderes de gimnasio y artistas pokémon fueron lo que me hizo desear llegar a ser un maestro pokémon, justo como Serena lo deseaba. Esas añoranzas que compartíamos nos unían profundamente.

Estar los 6 conviviendo juntos son bellos recuerdos que jamás desaparecerán. Los años fueron pasando y esos buenos tiempos se fueron quedando atrás. Ante todo, había que recordar que éramos niños huérfanos en un orfanato no íbamos a estar ahí por siempre, lo sabíamos bien pero no queríamos aceptar el hecho de que seriamos separados.

El primero de nosotros en ser adoptado fue Brock. Por supuesto que nos dolió su partida, pero estábamos felices de que él hubiera encontrado una familia de doctores pokémon que lo quisiera adoptar. La siguiente en irse fue Misty. Una familia de entrenadores pokémon tipo agua la adoptaron y por supuesto que a ella le encantó la idea.

Yurika y Citron corrieron con la suerte de no ser separados. Pero fueron llevados aún más lejos que Brock y Misty, a la región de Kalos de donde era originaria Serena. Al final, del alegre grupo de 6 solo quedamos 2 huérfanos.

El profesor Oak, un amable investigador pokémon, mostró mucho interés en adoptarme, pero me negué a tener una entrevista de adopción con él. Yo no quería ser adoptado, ir con el profesor Oak significaba que dejaría a Serena sola y probablemente no podría volver a verla. Algo me decía que no la volvería a ver…

No estaba equivocado.

Ella desapareció del orfanato. Dejándome a Pikachu con una nota.

"Satoshi, para cuando leas esto es probable que yo ya esté muy lejos. Desde hace tiempo lo supe, que una niña en mis condiciones no sería adoptada nunca. Pero que yo no sea adoptada no significa que tú debes quedarte en el orfanato. Aunque trataste de ocultarlo sé muy bien que el profesor Oak quiere adoptarte y también sé que rechazas ir con él porque no me quieres dejar sola, por ese motivo me voy lejos, para no interferir en tu oportunidad de tener una mejor vida fuera de las paredes de este orfanato."

En este punto pude ver lagrimas secas estropeando la tinta en algunas palabras, pero alcanzaban a leerse muy bien.

"Por favor, perdóname por romper nuestra promesa de viajar juntos, me temo que eso no será posible."

"Sé que lo primero que harás será intentar buscarme. No lo hagas. Si de verdad quieres volver a verme encuéntrame cuando al fin hayas cumplido tu meta de convertirte en maestro pokémon. Hasta entonces esfuérzate para lograr tus sueños y no te rindas hasta el final. Dejo a Pikachu a tu cuidado, él te ayudara a alcanzar tus metas. Es el seguro de que volveremos a vernos cuando por fin hayas logrado tu objetivo Pikachu podrá volver a mí y entonces podrás verme nuevamente."

"Hasta siempre Satoshi"

"Con amor, Serena."

No comprendí en ese momento porque esa carta de despedida se sentía tan pesada. Ni que quiso decir con que una niña en sus condiciones no sería adoptada pero el dolor en mi corazón fue increíblemente grande que llore hasta que sentí que ya no tenía más lágrimas. Creo que inconscientemente sabía lo que realmente había pasado ella, pero muy en el fondo no quería aceptarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

Dejaste una herida muy grande en mi Serena. Supiste desde siempre que haría lo que fuera por volver a verte ¿No es verdad? Si esos eran tus deseos los iba a respetar. Por ti, para cumplir tu sueño y el mío yo me convertiría en el mejor maestro pokémon. Y cuando lo hubiera logrado iría con una sonrisa a tu lado.

Termine aceptando que el profesor Oak me adoptara. El primer paso para cumplir mis sueños era estudiar a los pokémon así que decidí que en esos 3 años antes de que tuviera la edad para iniciar mi viaje pokémon ayudaría al profesor con sus investigaciones mientras aprendía al mismo tiempo que entrenaba con Pikachu. Quizás fue porque él comprendía muy bien sus deseos que también se esforzó a mi lado para de una u otra forma cumplir los sueños de Serena, después de todo, ella quería batallar con él para volverse una maestra pokémon.

Durante esos 3 años logre mantener un poco de contacto con nuestros amigos, pero de Serena no logre saber nada. Todos los días me preguntaba dónde podría estar y deseaba que se encontrara bien. Quise investigar de ella, pero no lo haría. Me prometí a mí mismo que hasta convertirme en maestro pokémon honraría su pedido de no buscarla.

Al convivir con el profesor Oak el tiempo se fue volando, aprende muchísimas cosas acerca de los pokémon, incluso sobre pokémon de otras regiones. Siempre hacia informes e investigaciones acerca de sus habilidades quería armar el mejor equipo para poder entrar a la liga pokémon así que cuando inicie mi viaje por la región de Kanto ya sabía exactamente a que pokémon debía capturar.

Fue un viaje largo, con muchas altas y bajas durante todo mi transcurso. Muchas cosas no resultaron como esperaba, incluso el hecho de tener que enfrentarme a Misty y Brock quienes para ese entonces se habían convertido en líderes de gimnasio.

Perder la primera liga pokémon pese a lo preparado que me sentía fue un golpe duro. Pero no me daría por vencido, si no pude en Kanto lo intentaría en Jotho, en Hoen y en todas las regiones que existieran para así lograr mi objetivo.

En cada región formaba un nuevo equipo para competir en la liga, claro, él único que siempre estaba conmigo era Pikachu, porque era lo único que me recordaba a Serena y a nuestra promesa de volver a vernos. Me enfrente a grandes oponentes, pero yo aún no era lo suficientemente bueno, mi viaje me llevo por muchos lugares y me tomó mucho tiempo cruzar por todas las regiones que habían, siempre perdiendo en la liga, pero llegando un poco más cerca cada vez de convertirme en un campeón de región. Era definitivo, en Kalos ganaría la liga pokémon y obtendría el derecho de participar en el torneo de campeones por el título de maestro pokémon y todo mi progreso solo me había costado 4 años y medio, tenía 6 meses más para la siguiente liga. Así que sin perder tiempo inicie mi viaje a través de la sexta región que visitaba.

¿Quién diría que Citron y Yurika me estarían esperando en ciudad Luminalia para viajar conmigo a través de esta región? Por lo general había viajado solo por todas las regiones salvo por Kanto donde Misty y Brock habían insistido en acompañarme en mi viaje, ahora Citron y Yurika tomarían sus lugares y al final acabe aceptando su compañía, me recordaba un poco a los viejos tiempos donde éramos nosotros seis…

A penas a un par de semanas de iniciar nuestro viaje, una chica acabo uniéndose a nuestro equipo improvisadamente. Citron y yo la salvamos del ataque de unos Pangoros.

\- ¡De verdad se los agradezco! -exclamó una vez que la pusimos a salvo.

\- No hay problema, pero ¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque tu sola y sin un pokémon? -pregunté genuinamente intrigado con esa chica pues no me explicaba porque motivos se había arriesgado tanto internándose a un bosque lleno de pokémon sin tener forma de defenderse.

-Yo… bueno yo… estaba buscando un pokémon especial-comentó jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pokémon? -preguntó Yurika con curiosidad-Tal vez podamos ayudarte a buscar.

-A decir verdad, no lo sé-dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡Pero debo encontrarlo sin importar que y cuando lo haga seguro lo reconoceré! -dijo con decisión.

Esa decisión en esos orbes rosados me recordaba a mi propia determinación de cumplir mis metas. Ella también tenía un objetivo que deseaba alcanzar desesperadamente, pero… ¿Por qué? Al mismo tiempo que me pregunte eso me interrogaba a mí mismo el motivo de llegar tan lejos para desear fervientemente cumplir el deseo de Serena. Nunca había profundizado sobre eso, pero no era únicamente por querer volver a verla.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante como para que te arriesgues tanto por encontrar ese pokémon especial? -no pude evitar preguntar genuinamente interesado.

\- Veras ese pokémon es una amiga muy especial de alguien muy importante para mí. Cuando estuve en una situación difícil él me ayudo aun sin saber nada de mí, ha estado cuidando de mi desde entonces y quería hacer algo por él, me enteré de que su preciada amiga pokémon desapareció y vine desde Hoen para encontrarla. Estoy segura de que Steven-san se alegrara de volver a verla.

\- ¿Steven-san? ¿El campeón de Hoen? ¿Eres amiga de Steven-san? -interrogó Citron.

-Sí, mi nombre es Dia mucho gusto-sonrió esa chica pelirosa.

-Ya veo. Steven-san es una persona tan importante para ti que harías lo que fuera por él ¿verdad? ¿Pero no pensaste en lo peligroso que era explorar por ahí sola y sin un pokémon para protegerte? Imagínate si algo te hubiera pasado. En lugar de ayudar a Steven harías que se preocupara más de la cuenta.

Hice que ella entristeciera bajando la vista, claramente no había pensado en ello, esta chica sin lugar a dudas era muy despistada e ingenua pero amable y cordial. Tan solo un poco me recordaba a Serena… Ella probablemente se haría muy buena amiga de Dia, incluso la ayudaría a encontrar lo que está buscando, termine por suspirar pesadamente.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes nos acompañas? Tal vez encuentres al pokémon que buscas si viajas con nosotros y estarás a salvo.

\- Satoshi tiene razón. ¡Ven con nosotros! -exclamó Yurika.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -dijo claramente emocionada por la idea. Realmente Dia parecía una niña pequeña… que extraño.

-Pienso que mientras más mejor-comentó Citron.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Por cierto ¿Sabe Steven que estas aquí en Kalos?

-Ah… sobre eso…-el nerviosismo en su voz la delataba.

.

-Oh, Satoshi, que cosa más inusual.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Steven.

-Si… mucho. Así que ahora te encuentras en Kalos, hace tiempo hice una investigación por allá ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí? -preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea del comunicador del centro pokémon.

-A decir verdad…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es Steven-san!

\- ¡¿Día?!-la reacción de Steven dejaba más que claro que no estaba enterado de que su amiga estaba fuera de Hoen- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué estás en Kalos?

-Estaba buscando algo para Steven-san y luego unos pokémon me atacaron… Ah, pero Satoshi y Citron me rescataron ¿ves? ¡Estoy bien! Así que no te preocupes ¿Si?

La sonrisa con la que lo decía de verdad me hacía pensar seriamente en qué tipo de chica era Dia. Demasiado ingenua y despistada con sus palabras, parecía no ser consciente de la gravedad de sus propias acciones, pero por la expresión de Steven supuse esa chica era siempre de esa manera.

-Perdón por los problemas que te haya causado Dia. Iré a recogerla de inmediato. Me disculpo también por su comportamiento, ella sufre de pérdida de memoria que incluso le ha hecho olvidar aspectos básicos de la vida diaria y por eso actúa de manera despistada.

-No te preocupes por ello. Más importante que eso, escuche que estas en medio de una investigación en Hoen. ¿Venir por ella no te causara muchos problemas?

-Voy a posponer la investigación de las ruinas, no puedo dejar que Dia…

\- ¡Steven-san! -ella nos interrumpió haciendo un puchero-No puedes. Dijiste que era muy importante así que no puedes venir. Quiero viajar con Satoshi y los demás por la región de Kalos mientras tú terminas tu investigación.

Él abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido y luego de mirar a Dia por un par de segundos suspiró.

\- Este pedido puede ser algo repentino, pero Satoshi ¿Podrías dejarla acompañarlos por su viaje en la región de Kalos?

-No tenemos ningún inconveniente.

-En ese caso las dejo a su cuidado. Dia, trata de no causarles muchos problemas ¿Si?

\- ¡Okey! Gracias Steven-san.

Una vez que se cortó la comunicación Yurika y Citron se acercaron

-Quien diría que conoces al campeón de Hoen-comentó la más pequeña de nosotros.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, durante mi viaje por Hoen coincidí con él un par de veces y lo ayudé con una investigación, luego tuve la mala suerte de combatir contra él en la liga pokémon en los cuartos de final.

De hecho, él y Tobias eran mis mayores rivales si de una liga pokémon se trataba.

El viaje por Kalos estuvo lleno de cosas divertidas. Al final no encontramos el pokémon que Dia estaba buscando. No supimos exactamente porque motivo ella se dio por vencida y lloró luego de que nos topamos con Xerneas. Pero fuera como fuera decidió que llevaría para Steven una extraña gema perteneciente a la región de Hoen que se encontraba en una cueva oculta y resguardada como si de un tesoro se tratara.

Me hice muy amigo de Dia, quien me dijo que finalmente había recordado que su verdadero nombre era Diancie… estoy seguro de haber oído ese nombre antes pero no lo recuerdo. Yo le conté mucho sobre Serena y me dijo que cuando mi promesa estuviera cumplida ella me ayudaría a encontrarla.

Como quiera que fuera. Mientras seguía empeñado en ganar la liga pokémon me di cuenta de lo mucho que había progresado en estos años. Pero también me percaté de que el tiempo se me estaba agotando y Pikachu también lo sabía. Di todo de mi resultando victorioso en Kalos, pero aun no era suficiente. ¡Aun no podía darme por vencido!

El gran torneo de campeones era mi meta final. Este año se había decido que la sede seria Kanto, que curioso, todo acabaría donde había empezado. Diancie viajaría conmigo a Kanto días antes del torneo para acompañarme a hacer el registro y de paso reencontrarse con Steven quien también estaría ahí pare registrarse al igual que los otros 4 campeones de región.

Cuando Yurika y Citron estuvieron aquí fuimos a visitar el viejo internado donde confirme algo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo… pero aun con eso y aun con mi propia situación, tenía una promesa que cumplir, sin importar el costo, para poder volver a presentarme ante ella apropiadamente…

Por ver a Serena una última vez…

Estaba jugándolo todo o nada, lo había decidido cuando pise por primera vez la arena de combate. Con mis pokémon más fuertes lograría finalmente convertirme en maestro pokémon.

\- ¡El combate a terminado, metagross no puede continuar! ¡El ganador del torneo de campeones quien recibe el título de maestro pokémon es Satoshi!

Cuando el estadio estalló en aplausos apenas fui capaz de disimular el hecho de que tanto Pikachu como yo estábamos en nuestro limite. Habíamos logrado cumplir el sueño de Serena justo a tiempo.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

No fui consiente de cuando estreché mi mano con Steven, ni las felicitaciones que recibí, no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar hasta sentir que haba vuelto en mí y el intenso dolor de mi cabeza se esfumó.

Ya era hora de enfrentarme a Serena. Después de tanto luchar, de exigir todo de mi para cumplir el que desde un inicio fue su sueño, finalmente había ganado el derecho de volver a verla.

El frio invierno que azotaba a Kanto jamás se había sentido tan cálido.

-Muchas felicidades por convertirte en maestro pokémon.

Al parecer Diancie me había estado esperando en los pasillos hacia la salida de la arena pokémon.

-Todos están preparando una fiesta para ti en casa del profesor Oak, no sé porque me dijeron que no te dijera nada y viniera a buscarte.

-Porque a eso se le llama sorpresa-comenté sarcástico.

-Oh ¿Y estas sorprendido? -preguntó de inmediato mientras se disponía a seguirme el paso.

-Sí, mucho-por supuesto que ella no notó la ironía en mi voz.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces vamos!

-Claro, pero primero tengo algo que hacer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Finalmente encontré a Serena, me dirijo a verla en este instante.

-Ah, por eso llevas flores. ¡Serena-san seguro estará muy contenta! ¿Puedo ir contigo a verla? -preguntó inmediatamente.

-Aunque te diga que no de todas formas vas a seguirme así que vamos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Finalmente seré capaz de conocer a Serena-san de quien tantas hablas!

Sonreí levemente a pesar de que ya no podía más. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo para llegar a ella y entonces, solo entonces finalmente podría estar en paz conmigo mismo. Supongo que al verme tan callado Diancie solo pudo a limitarse a observar a su alrededor, pude notar su expresión desconcertada cuando pasamos a lado del orfanato y nos internamos en el bosque.

\- ¿Serena-san esta por aquí?

\- Si, ella está esperándome… siempre ha estado esperándome-susurré.

Pese a lo mucho que Diancie sea distraída, despistada y desconocía conceptos básicos se perfectamente que podía entender lo que significaba el hecho de que Pikachu y yo nos inclináramos frente a una tumba al pie del árbol más frondoso del bosque.

-Perdóname por hacerte esperar Serena…-comenté poniendo el ramo de rosas frente a la lápida con su nombre.

-Satoshi… Serena esta…

-Muerta-le confirme yo.

\- ¿Cómo…?

-Lo supe desde siempre. Lo supe, pero me negué a aceptarlo. Hasta hace poco fui capaz de confirmarlo. Ella murió tan solo un mes después de haber huido del orfanato. Algo dentro de mí me lo decía, pero yo no pude creerlo. No quería creerlo. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero yo note como muchas veces hacia un esfuerzo por ocultar que a veces tosía sangre y que su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil. A esos pequeños detalles no les había tomado importancia. Pero al final resulto que ella estaba enferma. Desde el principio supo que tenía un tiempo límite de vida y aun así sonreía con dulzura todos los días. Incluso hoy en día me pregunto cuanto dolor escondía tras su sonrisa.

Acaricie con delicadeza el pelaje de pikachu quien se veía muy exhausto, se había recostado a lado de la tumba de Serena mientras la nieve lentamente comenzaba a caer.

-Entonces ese día en el orfanato…

-Con la visita de hace unos días me entre por casualidad de su enfermedad y que ese era el motivo porque nunca fue adopta. Después de todo ¿Quién quiere adoptar a alguien en sus condiciones que podría morir en cualquier momento? Serena paso en soledad los últimos días de su vida… Comprendí finalmente porque la carta de despedida para mí la escribió se sentí tan pesada… a pesar de que escribió con el fin de que yo cumpliera mis sueños sus lágrimas sobre la hoja eran la prueba de que ella no quería morir. Ella deseaba tanto cumplir nuestra promesa, deseaba tanto que ambos lográramos juntos nuestros objetivos que acabo haciendo su deseo el que nosotros cumpliéramos aquella lejana meta.

-La meta sin lugar a dudas esa…-pude escuchar como ahogo un sollozo, no necesitaba voltear para saber que lagrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de Diancie.

-Ser el mejor entrenador y convertirme en maestro pokémon en realidad nunca fueron mis sueños. Pikachu y yo sabíamos que alcanzar juntos la meta que Serena había deseado era lo único a lo que podíamos aferrarnos. Por ella valía la pena esforzarnos día a día. No podía presentarme ante ella sin haberlo hecho. Pero ya fue suficiente. Desde hace tiempo Pikachu y yo alcanzamos nuestro limite. Nuestro tiempo también ha acabado.

\- ¿A qué te… refieres? -limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas al tiempo que yo tomaba a pikachu entre mis brazos y me sentaba apoyándome a un lado de la tumba, como si Serena estuviera ahí para recostarme en su hombro.

-Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es descansar. Por favor diles a todos que me perdonen por no asistir a la fiesta. Quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.

-Tonto-ella intento reír aun fingiendo que no seguía llorando-Vas a hacer que todos se pongan tristes.

-Sí, lo se… lo lamento.

-No te preocupes por ello, les diré que te sentías mal ¿De acuerdo? Ah, pero mañana si haremos una buena fiesta eh ¡y esta vez tienes que asistir! ¡Adiós Satoshi!

Me despedí con un leve ademan de manos.

-Hasta siempre Diancie…

Cuando finalmente perdí ese cabello rosa de vista comencé a sentir mi cuerpo aún más pesado de lo normal.

-Ya no vas a abrir los ojos nunca más ¿Cierto amigo? -deje de acariciar la cabeza de pikachu quien se había quedado tan profundamente dormido que era imposible sentir su respiración.

Creo que también es hora de que yo cierre los ojos.

-Al final fuiste una mentirosa Serena-sonreí con nostalgia mientras sentía lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Hacía tiempo había acumulado todas esas ganas de llorar y las retuve hasta este momento, incluso cuando fervientemente me aferraba a la esperanza de volver a verte sabía que había muerto hace muchos años atrás-Solo quería volver a verte…

-Perdóname Satoshi-si era un sueño o si estaba alucinando, eso ya no importaba, frente a mí la figura de Serena, de la dulce chica de mis recuerdos se presentaba mientras la nieve seguía cayendo con cada vez mayor frecuencia.

-Así que al final esta era la única manera de verte, estar al borde de la muerte-comenté con ironía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo solo quería que cumplieras tus sueños, no quería forzarte a estos extremos… Lo lamento-ella hipó-Forcé mis deseos en ti y terminaste sobre exigiéndote con ello. Satoshi… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento de verdad.

Aun con lo débil que me sentía, mirando su rostro sollozante solo pude sonreír levemente y negar con la cabeza.

-Mi sueño siempre fuiste tú, Serena. Así que deja de llorar, si con todo esto fui capaz de volver a verte entonces todo valió la pena. Porque estar contigo ahora y para siempre es mi más grande deseo.

Con esas palabras, la nevada, el frio y el dolor, todo desapareció, en un extenso panorama de cielo donde la luz irradiaba calidez ahí estaba yo con la misma edad y apariencia que tenía cuando ambos éramos unos chicos de 12 años. Ella con una mano sobre su pecho me sonrió con dulzura luego de limpiar sus lágrimas extendió su mano hacia mí, tal y como la primera vez que nos habíamos hecho amigos.

-Te ayudare a superar el dolor que te embarga-incluso la misma frase que dijo aquella vez… De verdad habíamos logrado volvernos a encontrar tomé su mano sin dudarlo poniéndome de pie, a lo lejos Pikachu parecía estarnos llamando.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se anunció por todas partes que el reciente ganador del torneo de campeones fue hallado muerto al pie de una tumba. Su rostro relajado reflejaba una sonrisa. Él recibió a la muerte con alegría.

.

.

.

Fin

Bueno chicos este es todo el One-shot, espero que les haya gustado pues me costó un poquito basarme en el one-shot de canto solitario que antiguamente hice ya que esa historia de alguna manera me resulto conmovedora y pensé que debía hacer una versión en SatoshixSerena y meter un poco de Diancie y Steven XD.


End file.
